


Assassins of Sorrow

by VanilaBiscuit



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Oppression, Orphans, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanilaBiscuit/pseuds/VanilaBiscuit
Summary: In a harsh world Seven orphans struggles to find hope, love, true friendship and happiness.





	1. Intro

Hyungwon groaned upon hearing the most annoying sound in the world, his alarm clock. He rolled over, right off his bed and landed on the floor with a loud “thump.” 

“Ouch!” He winced in pain then lazily pushed himself up off the floor and into a sitting position. “Damn it” He mumbled sleepily while rubbing his eyes. He was certainly not an early riser, he wanted to sleep more but the rules of this place demanded him to wake up so early in the morning, at 5:30 am it was a brush up and shower time and once all children complete their wash, they all gather in the dining room to have breakfast which usually consisted of bread and a cup of fruit juice, if they were lucky enough for the day they will get cheese or butter as well. He was not found of the early routine in this orphanage but he had no room for complaints.

  
“People say good morning when they wake up! Not a ’damn it’” A boy with a red hair standing in front of the bedroom door exclaimed as he walked over to switch the alarm off before turning to look at Hyungwon who was starting to doze off again.

  
“Come on get up already, you’re late!!” The boy offered a hand and his sleepy friend grabbed it as he pushed himself to stand up.

  
“You don’t have to be loud, Jooheon” Hyungwon remarked while stretching out his arms. “I am up”

  
“Next time I am going to use cold water to wake you up” Jooheon while walking toward the door. “Get ready for the day, breakfast will be served in like 10 minutes..you know if you didn’t make it on time..then no breakfast for you.”

  
“I know Jooheon I know” Hyungwon sighed as he grabbed his clothes for the day and walked passed a frowning Jooheon and out of the room, heading to the bathroom.

  
Jooheon ruffled his hair out of frustration “He was banned from dinner yesterday.. he better hurry up”

  
**❖❖❖**

  
In the same orphanage but in another room, a handsome blond guy was holding a broken piece of a mirror while fixing his hair. He looked unsatisfied but the guy behind him was getting impatient.

  
“Wonho! I swear to God I will shatter what’s left of that mirror to little pieces if you don’t-“

  
“Damn it Kihyun! Ok ok I get it we have to hurry up before breakfast is served yes I know” Wonho took one last glance at his reflection before hiding the mirror under his pillow. “Okay lets go I am ready.”

  
Kihyun rolled his eyes. “Finally”

  
Wonho grinned cheekily before grabbing Kihyun’s arm and dragging him to the dining room. “The others are waiting come on!”

  
“Don’t say it like I was the reason for being late! I wasn’t the one looking at that freaking half mirror for hours!!”

  
“If you keep shouting and nagging all the time you’re going to get wrinkles at such a young age dear friend” Wonho laughed as he let go of his friend and ran downstairs.

  
Kihyun sighed and followed him. When they arrived at the dining room they spotted their friends and immediately strode over to where their friends sat.

  
“Good morning Wonho hyung and Kihyun hyung” Their friend greeted them as they sat down on the wooden chairs of the long rectangle dining table.

  
“Good morning baby Changkyun and good morning to you too Minhyuk” Wonho returned the greeting while ruffling the younger boy’s hair.

  
“Stop it hyung, “ The younger rolled his eyes, “I am not much younger than you. We’re only 2 years apart”

  
“You’re 14 years old, still a baby to me.” Wonho stated while grinning.

  
“But he’s more mature than you.” Kihyun remarked which earned him a half-hearted glare from Wonho.

  
“I concur.” Minhyuk beamed while high-fiving Kihyun.

  
“Really guys-“ Wonho was interrupted by the sound of the bell. All the other chattering in the room stopped as soon as the bell rang as well. It signaled that it was time for breakfast and no talking was allowed.

  
A woman in her late 30s entered the room, she was quite tall dressed in a gray wool ankle length dress, her dark chocolate hair was neatly tied up in a nice bun. She looked at all the 14 boys making sure everyone is present. After a satisfied smile and a nod of her head she asked for the food to be served. Everyone started to eat quietly after saying their prayer together because they knew so well how Ms. Hwang hated talking during meals. Suddenly the sound of glass shattering and loud yelling was heard from the other dining room upstairs. Wonho and few other kids flinched at the sound. Wonho looked up at the ceiling with concern. “That Hyungwon kid is being scolded again..” He thought while biting his bottom lip. He never met him before but they always hear his name being yelled at from the second floor.

  
The orphanage is a huge building, consisting of 4 stories; the ground floor, the first floor, the second floor, the third floor and it had a small attic as well. It houses 28 orphans from the age 3 to 18 years old and they are divided as 14 boys taking the ground and first floor, the other fourteen taking the second and the third floor. Based on the rules, orphans from the first floor and the second floor were supposed to stay separated and not get involved with each other. No one had a saying in any of the rules and no one was allowed to question the rules or break them. They were curious yes but punishments weren’t something anyone was looking forward to anyways.

  
“Ms.Hwang, I think Mr. Hwang is beating-“

  
“Wonho, whatever Mr. Hwang does is out of our business. This is your third warning; I don’t want to hear anything about it again.” Hwang Mi jung warned them firmly.

  
Minhyuk rubbed Wonho’s back as he saw the enraged look on his face, he know how much his friend hated to stay still while someone is being abused but it was out of hand, they were going to be in trouble if they ever went against Ms. Hwang or Mr.Hwang.

  
Once the bell rang again all the boys stood up, pushed back their chairs neatly in their place and went to complete theirchores for the day. Young children do the cleaning and the usual house work while orphans from 12 years old and above leave the orphanage to work and earn money. They do jobs like, polishing shoes and cleaning chimneys. Half of what they earn was given to Ms. Hwang and Mr.Hwang while they were allowed to keep the other half to themselves. 

 

Minhyuk, Wonho, Kihyun and Changkyun were getting ready to leave the orphanage and as usual Wonho was taking a long time looking at himself in that small piece of mirror.

  
“Wonho come on , we have to leave.”

  
“Okay okay” He adjusted his flat cap and quickly kissed the mirror before hiding it under his pillow then immediately left the room with his friends.

  
“What’s with all this self-love?” Minhyuk teased while wrapping an arm around Wonho’s shoulders.

  
“I am just hoping to attract a pretty lady that’s all, how can I do that if I am not looking good.” Wonho simply answered while looking ahead as they walked out of the building.

  
“It’s so cold today,” Kihyun shivered while hugged himself. “and Wonho if you want to we can set you up with someone”

  
Wonho beamed and looked at his friends. “I don’t mind, find someone for me”

  
“Oh man are you this desperate?!” Changkyun asked with wide eyes.

  
Wonho grinned sheepishly. “Well..I kinda feel lonely.”

  
Kihyun pinched him hard at that answer. “We are all here for you and you have the guts to say you feel lonely?” He was calm but his friends could still notice the anger laced within his voice.

  
“Ow! Don’t get me wrong, mom”

  
“Don’t call me mom!”

  
“But you act like one”

  
“I second that!”

  
“Me too”

 

**❖❖❖**

 

Back inside the orphanage

  
The boys of the second floor were cleaning the bedrooms and the bathrooms. Their schedule is a little different than the boys from the first floor. They only leave the orphanage to work 15 minutes before the other 14 boys come back which is at 2:00 pm and they must come back at 10:00 pm.

  
Jooheon was cleaning the windows with an old clothe when someone approached him. “Jooheon” The person called out in a whisper upon being close enough.

  
“Hyunwoo hyung!” Jooheon exclaimed.

  
“Shh be quiet!” Hyunwoo warned. “You know Mr. Hwang doesn’t like chitchats during chores”

  
Jooheon nodded with a pout. “I know that very clearly” He said while pointing at a long red mark on his shoulder.

  
Hyunwoo sighed. “I told you not to gossip with that kid while cleaning, didn’t i?”

  
“But it’s fun to talk to Yoonho” Jooheon pointed out as he focused his attention back to the window.

  
“Yesterday was your third time in the punishment room this week,” Hyunwoo said with a shrug of his shoulders. “Well it’s up to you if you want to visit that room again but anyway,” Hyunwoo looked from right to left making sure they were alone before asking in a quiet whisper, “Did you manage to sneak in some bread to Hhyungwon?"

  
Jooheon paused he stayed quiet for a while before shaking his head. “I couldn’t this time, he is keeping him in the attic…you know that I don’t like to go there, hhyung.."

  
“Jooheon…you have to push your fear away, I promise there are no ghosts there or anywhere in this place.”

  
“How do you know? I am pretty sure there are a lot!”

  
At this moment another boy came running toward them. “I did it! I succeeded!”

  
“Great!” Jooheon high-fived the boy who was smiling brightly.

  
“You succeeded in what, Yoonho?” Hyunwoo cocked an eyebrow while staring at the two in confusion.

  
“Yes I surely fear the attic but there is no way I am leaving my friend to starve to death! I gave the mission to Yoonho.”

Jooheon explained with a proud smile on his face and Hyunwoo found himself smiling back at his friend. He likes how Jooheon never neglect anyone who’s dear to him no matter what; he always finds ways to help his friends in a way or another.

  
“Good job both of you” Hyunwoo gave each one a pat on the back. Having amazing loyal friends was one of the few good things in this orphanage and he was so grateful for every little good thing in his life.

  
“Do you think he will release him before lunch time?” Yoonho asked with concern, a small pout forming on his lips.

  
Hyunwoo sighed while Jooheon just answered with a shrug.

That day Hyungwon was never released from the punishment room, sounds of Whipcracking and cries of pain were heard almost all night long..and his friends couldn’t sleep..they wanted to help, they didn’t know how, they felt hopeless.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I finally published this story T^T anyways! The story take place in the old days and it has a European kind of style rather than a Korean one. Hopefully this won't confuse you ^^"
> 
> There will be other pairs but I will keep it a secret for now ; )
> 
> I will be providing a layout for the orphanage in the next chapter for a better clear picture.
> 
> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Trouble?

The sun was rising in all its splendid beauty, Wonho was smiling at the gorgeous view through the open window. He breathed in the fresh air and slowly exhaled as the soft breeze caressed his face. “What a nice morning” A pleasant smile was on his face as he uttered these words. He was a morning person, someone who loves to wake up just to catch the sight of the sun rising, to hear the delightful singing of the birds early in the morning and of course to be the first to take a shower, he hated waiting in line.

“How long are you gonna keep the window open?” a grumpy Kihyun asked. “I had enough of mosquitos biting me; don’t allow more of them to come in please”

“Sorry,” Wonho closed the window. “But mornings always...” He paused for a moment before resuming with a soft smile. “give me hope”

Kihyun’s features seemed to soften at that. “I really wish there’s hope for us but-”

“There’s hope!” A cheerful voice interrupted their conversation. They both turned to look at Minhyuk who was standing at the open door with his still bed hair. Changkyun was there too right beside him.

“What hope do we have pfft” Kihyun rolled his eyes, he was once the most hopeful positive one out of them all but with years of not being adopted into a nice family he gave up on hoping for anything good.

“Come on we just weren’t lucky enough to have good parents but one day all of us are going to end up being in good care with a lovely family” Minhyuk explained his point of view joyfully, unlike Kihyun he never lost hope, maybe they really will never end up having a family but they could still have better luck once they turn 18 and leave the orphanage.

“Lets just get ready for the day shall we? And we can worry about our luck later” Changkyun meant it to be a joke to laugh at and just get going with their daily routine but no one laughed.

 

**❖❖❖**

 

In the 3rd floor:

 

Hyungwon was struggling to reach the shower room, he wanted to wash up and remove every trace of all the horrible marks and blood before anyone could see him in this condition. He wasn’t in a good shape at all; his clothes had been torn because of the beating he had received, his face was bruised and scratched and his body had a lot of marks.  It was not the first time, he had been punished several times for trivial reasons. It seemed that Mr.Hwang just loved to make him suffer because he always take every opportunity to torture him.

“Hyungwon!” A loud gasp was the last thing he heard before everything turned black before his eyes.

It was past dinner time when Hyungwon finally started waking up, he groaned in pain as he raised himself up into a sitting position, he looked around. Nope definitely not in his room, he figured that he was in the sickbay room. He pushed the blanket aside and slowly stood up, heading to the mirror and looking at his reflection. The nurse probably was the one who cleaned his wounds and changed his clothes. He sighed while brushing his light brown hair with his fingers. “Food” He mumbled tiredly before going back to lay on the bed too tired to go back to his room or to even look for something to eat, not like he was allowed to go to the kitchen anyways. The moment he covered himself with the blanket, someone knocked the door, not long after his friends walked inside.

“Since when did you wake up?” Jooheon asked and he rushed to check on his friend. “Are you alright? How do you feel?”

“I am fine Jooheon…” His voice was barely being heard.

“Seokwon was the one who found you, and he was the one who reported it to the nurse.” Hyunwoo pointed out as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

 Hyungwon placed his arm over his eyes and stayed quiet before mumbling something along the line of feeling hungry.

“Yoonho is going to bring you something to eat,” Jooheon spoke gently. “He must be on his way here right now”

“Do you need anything else?” Hyunwoo asked his voice filled with concern.

A quiet sleepy “No” was heard and Hyunwoo just nodded his head. “If you need anything don’t hesitate to tell us”

“Thank you, hyung” Hyungwon mumbled as his voice started to fade.

Jooheon panicked as he noticed that the younger one was starting to fall back asleep. “No no no! Don’t go back to sleep you have to eat something first!”

“He’s right. Hyungwon try to stay awake, even one bite will be enough for now.” Hyunwoo said softly. He gently shook Hyungwon’s body trying to keep him awake but at the same time avoiding hurting him.

It wasn’t working thought, Hyungwon was already fast asleep. Hyunwoo sighed and looked at Jooheon who pouted and at this moment Yoonho entered the room cheerfully.

“I brought a warm bowl of soup~” He frowned when he didn’t get any response. “Eh—“

“He was awake but went back to sleep…we don’t want to disturb him, he probably needs a lot of sleep too.” Hyunwoo explained as he stood up.

“Guys! Guys!” Seokwon entered the room while panting. “Hurry back to your rooms! Mr. Hwang is coming upstairs!”

Jooheon and Yoonho gasped in fear while Hyunwoo immediately took action; grabbing the bowl from Yoonho and placing it on the side table before ushering them all to hurry up and leave the room.

To leave the sickbay room they must go through the clinical office, they quickly rushed there and ran to the door. Seokwon opened the door leading to the hallway and they all rushed out the door but unfortunately that was exactly when Mr.Hwang arrived at the third floor.

"Shit" Jooheon was bitting his thumb's nail nervously as Mr.Hwang who's eyes were filled with rage headed toward them.

 

**❖❖❖**

 

In the first floor:

 

Wonho and Kihyun were playing cards on the floor of their room. Kihyun placed his card while frowning. "Seems like I am losing tsk"

Wonho chuckled at that. "I am the master of this game."

Kihyun rolled his eyes and punched Wonho's arm. "Whatever. I am getting tired let's sleep"

Wonho's eyes widened for a moment he smirked at his friend. "You are saying that because you're losing huh?"

"I can win if I want!" Kihyun replied argumentatively.

"Nope. You  _can't_  and you know that" Wonho continued to tease him. He was enjoying this way too much.

"I CAN!" Kihyun snapped and Wonho immediately covered his friend's mouth while whispering a quiet "shut up"

One of their roommates threw a pillow at them, Wonho was able to dodged it but it hit Kihyun's right in the face.

"Oh God" Wonho couldn't hold back his laughter which didn't stop even after receiving a smack on the head with the pillow in Kihyun's hand. "GOD! DAMN IT STOP!"

Meanwhile, one of their roommates was getting angry since he couldn't get the sleep he needed because of them so he wore his big eyeglasses before getting up from his bed. He made his way over to the two who were enjoying a pillow fight and stood right in the middle between the two. "You two go to sleep right now or I am going to tell on you!"

Kihyun laughed gleefully before lightning hitting the boy's shoulder with the pillow. "Come on Hojoon, we know you won't do it."

"This time I will!" Hojoon crossed his arms, looking between the two.

"You say that all the time" Wonho pointed out confidentiality, a grin on his face.

Suddenly the door was opened, the three of them froze while the boys who were watching from their beds swiftly covered their heads with their blankets. But upon hearing the familiar loud laughter everyone in the room relaxed.

"Minhyuk!!"

"You gave us a heart attack!"

"Get out!"

"Ugh guys all of you just go to sleep already!"

Minhyuk was covering his ears as everyone spoke at the same time. "Shut up!" He exclaimed while closing the door behind him.

"Pfft you might as well do the same" The boy who's bed was right on the left side of the door spoke.

Minhyuk sat on the edge of the bed to hug the boy tightly. "Don't be mad at me, Mingyu~"

Mingyu was struggling to push Minhyuk away. "Help!"

The others were laughing at Mingyu's misfortune when someone opened the door all of a sudden once again. They all stiffened, expecting the worse while Minhyuk hastily unlatched himself from Mingyu and Kihyun instantly hid all the cards under his bed.

Unfortunately, the person who was standing at the door was exactly the one whom they didn't want to see.

"Ms. Hwang-" Hojoon tried to explain but the woman's facial expression told him that she didn't want to hear any explanation so decided it was better to closed his mouth.

"Kihyun, Wonho, Hojoon, Mingyu.." She paused to take a glance at Minhyuk who wasn't suppose to be in this room. "and Minhyuk. Come to my office before breakfast tomorrow and give me all the money you earned today. Above that you have detention"

"Wait Ms.Hwang!" Wonho chipped in. "Hojoon isn't involved, he was trying to get us to sleep." Wonho defeated him, even though his heart was beating so fast in fear but still he didn't like it when someone get blamed while they're totally innocent. "and Mingyu just woke up."

Ms. Hwang stared at Wonho for a while before giving a barely noticeable nod. "Hojoon and Mingyu, you will clean the first floor tomorrow. Now all of you go back to sleep. Minhyuk go back to your room" She said in a firm tone before leaving the room and Wonho was finally able to heave a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, hyung" Both Hojoon and Mingyu expressed their gratitude at the same time. Wonho smiled at them while shaking his head. "No need to"

Minhyuk sighed. "Damn it. I wanted to save that money. Anyways I better go to sleep now." He waved at his friends before leaving the room.

Kihyun headed to his bed and so did Wonho and Hojoon.

 

**❖❖❖**

 

Minhyuk was complaining to Changkyun about what happened yesterday's night while walking downstairs heading to Ms.Hwang's office.

"You know the rules, no going out of the bedrooms after dinner unless it's the bathroom, chaos is not allowed at all no matter what time it is." Changkyun continued to list the rules and a glare from Minhyuk stopped him. "You're not suppose to scold me! You're suppose to be on my side!"

"As you like hyung." Changkyun shrugged if off, he didn’t really see why his friends always get themselves in trouble when they can easily prevent it by following the rules.

Once they arrived in front of the matron’s office, Minhyuk knocked the door three times but he didn't get any response.

"Should I open the door?"

"You know Ms.Hwang wouldn't like that"

Minhyuk frowned. "But she was the one who told us to come by and give in the money before breakfast."

"We still have like 5 minutes before breakfast."

They were about to leave when Kihyun and Wonho came. "Good morning." Kihyun greeted them.

"Good morning." Minhyuk and Changkyun replied at the same time.

Wonho covered his mouth while yawning before pointed at the door. "She's not here?"

Changkyun shook his head.

"She always talk about being on time and look at her now tsk" Minhyuk was mad because he was always given detention for being late so when Ms.Hwang wasn't in the office when she was suppose to be he thought it was unfair.

"It's weird though. she's always on time." Changkyun pointed out.

Kihyun nodded. "Yeah I think it's weird too."

"Maybe.." Minhyuk started and everyone looked at him. "Maybe she's dead?! There's no other way to explain her lateness"

"Ms. Hwang is dead?" They turned their heads to look at the person who spoke. It was a boy who they never saw before, he looked like he was around 15 years old. His dark brown hair was combed nicely.

"Who are you?" Kihyun was the first to ask the question that was on everyone's mind.

The boy blinked. "Eh-" he was about to ran away but too late, Minhyuk and Kihyun rushed to stop him.

"Let me go!" The boy demanded, he was struggling to push them away.

"Not after you tell us who you are!" Kihyun said and the boy pouted. "Its not a problem I am gonna tell you my name but please your grip is too strong you're hurting me." Kihyun and Minhyuk looked at each other before letting go of the boy.

"Sorry we didn't mean to scare you but...we never saw you here before and we kinda got curious." Minhyuk apologized.

"It's okay." The boy rubbed his arm.

Changkyun pointed at the boy and asked. "Are you by any chance one of the orphans under Mr.Hwang’s care?”

Wonho's eyes widened at the possibility of that being true and they all looked at the boy anticipating His answer.

 

Were they finally meeting someone from the second floor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter ^^" but I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Copy and paste the link if you want to view the orphanage layout ^^
> 
> i.imgur.com/DO4CPNh.jpg
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and comment <3


End file.
